The Heart's Desires
by The Initiate Shadowhunter
Summary: 4.) As Jellal slowly died of mortification Erza giggled cutely. She decided that maybe coming home more often would be in her favor if she got to see this rather awkward cutie. (Jellal X Erza Drabbles)
1. Ablaze

**Starting a new drabble series for Jellal and Erza, just because I feel like I need to write more for them.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**Flames danced in their eyes as its warmth radiated and licked at their skin. This wasn't a typical meeting for the two of them, but with two people such as themselves; nothing much was usually "normal".

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy watched from the bushes behind the couple as they stared at one another. Ultear and Meredy were in the bushes across the way from them, spying on their brother figure in a similar fashion.

Once a tear slipped from Erza's eyes Gray's face darkened. He loved Erza very much, in a family-like way of course, so to see her tears told him that this moment was not for prying eyes. He grabbed the backs of Natsu and Lucy's shirts and began to drag them away (much to their displeasure), and once out of ear shot they began to protest. Gray gave them a glare and shook his head in a firm no, Erza was the strongest woman he knew- the strongest person besides the master- and he had only ever seen her cry once in all the 10 years he had known her.

"This isn't a moment for us," he said and they frowned but knew he was right.

"But Ultear and Meredy got to stay!" Natsu began to protest, he wanted to be there in case something went wrong between them and he had to knock some sense into Jellal. He considered the fugitive a friend, seeing as how he was important to Erza, but a small part deep within himself couldn't let go of the fact that not only had Jellal tried to kill Erza, he had made her cry... Those were the dark days of the past that no one in the guild spoke of, in respect of Erza.

"Ultear and Meredy got to stay where, Natsu?" A female's voice chimed. They turned and saw a waving pinkette and a tall smirking girl with black hair.

"Long time no see," Ultear winked and Natsu grumbled under his breath. Those two were all alone now, and Ultear quietly wished they'd finally stop their little act.

.

.

.

.**  
**Silence settled around them like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. They stared in to the others eyes, both feeling a little awkward. Jellal was fighting back all of his thoughts and urges when it came to the beautiful red haired angel in front of him. He had to push her away, had to make sure that she would be happy with _anyone_ but him. He didn't deserve her after all the hell he put her through. He had literally pushed her through hell and dragged her back again. He had made her cry and nearly broke her. How could he even still be held in her beautiful heart afterward?

The Great Titania was slightly embarrassed, seeing as how she had allowed herself to cry a bit earlier. She had since stopped herself, because she knew if there was anyone who hated her tears more than herself- it was him.

"Erza," At long last one of them spoke. They had been reveling in the silence for many minutes but now, with that one word, it was as though the accumulation of everything they'd been through had led them to this one moment. It would be important- a moment that could make or break their fledgling relationship, this they both knew in their heart of hearts.

"Jellal," She acknowledged, she took a step forward. She was cautious, wanting to see how he would react. When he didn't move away she took another step forward, and then another, until finally there was only a few inches of space between them. She looked up into his haunting green eyes and felt a clinch in her chest.

"You look... Well." Jellal finished lamely. Inwardly he was on a tangent about how stupid he was and how he needed to stop being a coward. That part of his subconscious was highly influenced by the three most important people in his life Erza, Ultear, and Meredy. They were all strong independent people who instantly demand respect with a blink of their eyes.

"Yes. You do as well," She responded with a ghost of a smile tracing her lips. The night air was cold, despite it being mid-summer and the fire raging angrily next to them. The cold seemed to soak into her bones, like death himself was trailing his fingers across her skin.

"You must be cold." Jellal started, noticing her state of dress for the first time. She wasn't wearing her armor- a sign that she had just completed either a battle or bathing, and noting her wet hair he removed any thoughts of a battle. She looked away, obviously not a fan of being caught. Her shirt was sleeveless and button up, and her skirt wasn't very long to begin with. Her legs were barely covered by knee-high boots, but from what the ultramarine haired male could tell, she was still freezing.

"Nonsense," She spat and he smiled gently at her, a chuckle escaping his thin lips. She blushed as he shrugged of his long, heavy cloak and draped it over her. She obliged him by sliding her arms through the sleeves, they were long and her finger tips were barely visible.

"I hope that helps." He continued smiling and slowly buttoned up the front of it.

"Thank you." She said softly, placing her forehead against his chest and placing a hand over his. His face warmed slightly and he felt his heart beat increase.

"It's nothing, really." Because if giving her his cloak to keep warm was something he could do, then he would. It was nothing compared too many beautiful things she had done and given him.

The Scarlet haired woman sighed softly, smiling towards the ground as she took a step back, not wanting to overstep their boundaries. They both had lines and walls placed around them that could crumble easily, if she pushed too hard he might just run away... In that sense Jellal Fernandes was very much like a cat. Show it too much love, or try to push it too much and it will run away much like he often did.

Something about her stepping away had Jellal frowning, he missed the warmth she gave off. Without so much as a second thought he reached forward and tugged her back against him. "Don't," he whispered softly into her scarlet tresses.

She inhaled sharply as his scent overflowed her senses. Instantly she was bewitched and knew that anything he asked of her- she would not deny.

Jellal was in a much similar position. Inwardly he was nervous; he had just crossed many of their lines and smashed through so many of their walls that he could not- _would not_- turn back. Anything the scarlet haired angel asked him of he would not deny. That much he owed her.

"Please don't run." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, his arms around shoulders her and his fingers locked into her hair. He inhaled her scent, strawberries and a touch that was distinctly Erza; they clung to each other as though they were each other's life support.

"I won't," he whispered moving away from her to look her in the eyes. They were soft with emotion, and his green eyes were bright with determination. He placed a hand on the side of her cheek, palm spanning the entirety of it as he gently brought her face closer to his.

This wasn't like the time on the beach when they had feared that they would never see one another again. This was far different.

This time they knew this was a start, it wasn't after a seven year gap where he hadn't known if she were truly alive and she hadn't known what he was doing- if he was safe, if he was alive.

As his lips connected with hers this time, he knew, he would never let her be away from him for that long again. Never, he could barely survive seven years so an entire life without her was pointless.

Jellal's hands dropped to her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, and her hands tangled themselves into his vibrant locks.

Their kiss depended and eventually they both had to pull back to look into one another's eyes, both panting and he was grinning softly.

"Erza I know that I have put you through hell, that I have caused you much pain and suffering. I know that because of how I threw you away as children I caused you to push away those whom you so love but... Even though I love you more than my life... Even though I don't deserve you, and even though you need someone so much better than I, would you please do me the honor of being mine?" This was it. He bared his heart to her and it was all up to her to take it if she so wished.

"Jellal, it doesn't matter how our past went. It was what made us who we are now, and it is what has brought us to this point. If I were to push you away now I would have to lack a heart. I love you more than my life, and I can't see myself with anyone but you ever, so I say yes." Their hearts swelled and both of them smiled, it took all she had not to cry of joy. Her arms threw around his neck and his around her waist as their lips collided once again.

This truly was just the beginning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, there's Drabble one ^.^ I've had it done for a while now but just haven't published it… I hope you enjoyed~**

**_If you have time, please leave a review! (:_**


	2. The Magic Touch

**So... I wrote this in my Geometry class while the class worked on a project I finished early lol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lean fingers trailed long, invisible lines across her smooth bare back leaving a fire in their wake.

The ex-fugitive might not have been a fire Mage, but he could have fooled Erza at this point. She loved every single inch of the ultramarine haired male, but if she had to choose she would say that his hands were her favorite part of him, closely followed by his tea green eyes.

Jellal's hands had a magic of their own over her, and she would be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy it. That man's hands were capable of reaching places, and doing things to her that she never thought possible.

Those two strong hands could bring her to the sweetest oblivion, they could calm her fiery temper, and they could stop her bitterest of tears.

The powers that the hands of Jellal Fernandes had over her was one of a kind; and Erza Scarlet wanted it no other way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, there you go~ **

_**If you have time, please leave a review! (:**_


	3. Safe and Sound

Two battered bodies stood in front of one another, the surrounding area completely obliterated. Large fragments of rubble, discarded weapons, and a few bodies littered the ground. The setting was far from the romantic reunion she had always had fantasies about, but she had always known in her heart that they wouldn't have a relationship like that.

The stakes were high, the waters had been rough, but right now- in this one moment of peace following the colossal battle that had sealed many fates it seemed the time was finally right.

"Jellal," Erza's voice only registered as just above a whisper. She hadn't seen him in so long, not since before the dragons attacked, and to have finally reunited felt like finding an oasis in the middle of the desert.

"Erza," Jellal's green eyes looked into her warm brown orbs that were glazed over with unshed tears. He had missed his lady love, she had been his love since they were children and always would be if he was being honest.

"I... You're safe. I was worried..." She inwardly berated herself as she heard her voice crack. She had prayed that she wouldn't cry. The great Titania had known that her prayers had been in vain though, she wasn't omnipotent and she knew that better than anyone but the one person who hated her tears more than herself was him.

Jellal Fernandes. The one boy who had been by her side loving her since she was to young to even know what love was. But Jellal was no longer a boy, know he was now a man, one who had aged wonderfully. Chiseled features, deep baritone voice, bright ultramarine hair, vivid green eyes, and an intricate red facial tattoo- all of which only added to the mysteriousness of his personality.

"Please don't cry." He uttered as he placed his large, calloused hand against her cheek which was far smoother than he had originally believed despite the scratch on it from her battle.

"I don't mean too but... I'm happy. We're all safe." She couldn't fight away her small smile. Before the dragons attacked she wasn't sure that they would all make it, no matter how much she hated herself for thinking that way. Now though, they were all safe and alive.

Safe and alive, it was almost enough to make him chuckle. Yes they were safe now, and alive as well, but no one had made it through completely unscathed. Erza was far more wounded than he, and he suspected it was because she was more reckless than him. If he had managed to stay by her side none of him doubted that he would be dead. He would have given his life to defend her, to make sure she hadn't gotten to be this beaten.

A small smile played across his lips. Because it was true, at least, they could finally be together. "Yes... I suppose."

Erza leaned her head against the taller man's chest, listening to his heart beat and matching hers to it. Doing so, by now, was like a second nature to the Scarlet haired woman.

"Let's go and get your wounds treated, Erza." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist. She nodded slightly, careful because of how much blood she lost. If she moved her to rapidly she became light headed.

"You too Jellal, you can't really hide the gaping side wound." She teased lightly. He chuckled before coughing slightly, some blood coming up. Erza felt her stomach tighten at the sight and she gently rubbed his back. He smiled at her and together they made their way back to where the Guild Hall had been roughly 72-hours ago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erza! Jellal!" Natsu's distinct voice yelled, and the couple was sure that the Dragon Slayer smelled them before seeing them. He jogged up to them, heavily bandaged, and looked at them in worry.

The older mages offered smiles to the younger boy before they were pulled away from one another for treatment. Wendy and Mirajane got Erza, while Reedus and Freed tended to Jellal.

It took two hours, or at least that's what Lucy said but Erza felt like it had been longer, before the two got to see one another again.

Jellal wore just a simple pair of pants, his upper body completely wrapped in pristine bandages, and he was supporting himself with a wodden crutch. Erza donned a loose fitting dress, snow white bandages covering her from head to toe. She had a band-aid on her cheek, and had a broken arm, both had more than a few broken ribs and other fractured bones. They considered themselves lucky compared to others. Some were dead, they weren't sure who yet. People were still showing up at random just as they had. They would start counting the dead tomorrow but now they just wanted a good nights sleep.

"Jellal, how do you feel?" Erza asked as the wind caught up and blew her scarlet locks.

"Better than I did earlier, I'm pretty gape-free at this point thanks to Porlyusica." He noted and smiled at the woman before him. She hobbled over to his side, he was on the balcony of the room they had been assigned.

"We should sleep, it will be a long and stressful day tomorrow." She looked away, not wanting to think about the dead bodies yet. She had seen one too many dead children on her way back to the guild and that in itself was enough to make her stomach churn.

"Yes," He was silent a moment and she thought he was going to turn and leave when he suddenly turned to face her. His eyes were stern and focused, determined.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. He brought his arms up and wrapped them tightly around her, careful not to hurt the warrior.

"I love you." He said straightforwardly, he wasn't planning on beating around the bush anymore. He didn't feel like he had atoned for his past sins, not by a long shot, but he couldn't go on without her knowing anymore. The entire time they were separated during this fight, he hadn't known if she was alive, and just that thought had terrified him more than the dragons that had been before him.

She felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him as best as possible considering one was broken. She had waited for this moment for years now. She knew that Jellal loved her, he hadn't tried to hide it, but to have the confirmation just solidified it. It made it that much more real.

"I love you, too." She whispered whilst nuzzling her face into his chest. They both repeated the words to their hearts content before he pulled his head back and looked her dead in the eye.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." He whispered, and before she could ask what he meant he pressed his lips against her, silencing her in the best way she could have imagined.

This kiss wasn't like that one on the beach what seemed like a lifetime ago, that was just a quick touch. This kiss was going on for what seemed like an eternity; and neither side had any plans on letting up soon.

As Erza deepened the kiss and pressed closer to Jellal the first stars began to appear in the darkening sky. Neither noticed until finally the need for air became to great and they parted, leaning against one another for support.

"Let's go to bed," He whispered in between heavy pants. Erza smiled and nodded and grabbed his discarded crutch. Together they walked into their room and fell onto the bed, holding one another close, while kissing and whispering until they fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm working on another drabble and... Well... It's freaking sad. It's making me tear up. I'm trying to write different ways, because I usually don't write sad things. It's a change for me so I'm still adjusting lol. **

_**If you have time, please leave a review (: **_


	4. It's Limited Edition!

**I decided to upload this silly little nothing while I finish up the sad one. Expect fluff to make up for writing something sad, okay? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jellal knew his day could not possibly get any worse, if he was lucky. But seeing as how his luck always seemed nonexistent, he braced himself for the worst to come.

First he had woken up to his adoptive fifteen year old sister, Ultear, cooking (or at least attempting too) breakfast. He had walked over and looked at the stove where she had some sort of would-be pancake mix cooking. Suddenly it had decided to revolt against the pan and fly straight up at the next available place- the roof.

His youngest adoptive sister, Meredy who was only six, came down stairs at this time. She swears she heard it hiss at them, but both older siblings knew about her crazy imagination.

Jellal had just sighed, Ultear had simply been trying to help, but he told her to next time- leave the cooking to him.

Five seconds later the pancake fell on top of his head and his sisters were in hysterics.

"Very funny."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next he had taken a shower, which was probably the only thing that went right, and when he got out he couldn't find any clothes. So, after searching for twenty minutes without any luck he decided to ask Ultear and Meredy.

As it turns out, little Meredy had decided to help out by doing the laundry.

Now his favorite white button up shirt was a shade as light pink as her hair. His pants, luckily, had been spared.

After pulling on all of his clothes he decided to search for his shoes. When he found them they were peaking out from under the couch in the living room, safely tucked away from any dangers. He sat down and looked inside them, just to be safe, before slipping them onto his feet.

After his long and strenuous morning he marched into his room and looked over his appearance once. Stark blue hair and a baby pink shirt, two radically clashing colors, and just throw in his red facial tattoo and he could be a spokesperson for a Valentines Day commercial.

"Ul, have you seen my watch?" He called when he saw the dark haired girl pass by his door. She took a few steps back, now in his doorframe, her change of clothes and towel bundled in her arms.

"No, not since you wore it to school Monday." He furrowed his brows, where had he put that darned thing? The last time he had it was Monday, and it was Saturday, so it had been quite some time.

"Ask Meredy, she might let you wear one of hers." Ultear said with a shrug before walking in the direction of the bathroom. Jellal raked a hand throug his hair and walked towards the much younger girls room.

He opened the door and she was seated at her desk drawing rapidly.

"Meredy, have you seen my watch?" The pinkette looked up at her brother, eyes blinking innocently.

"No, but I have one if you really need to wear it." Jellal nodded, he only needed the watch to keep track of time. If he was out to late Ultear would try to cook dinner for them, and he didn't want a repeat of this morning.

"If I could please wear it, it would help." Jellal gave her a small smile and she went over to her nightstand and began to rummage in one of the drawers. The phone in his pocket buzzed, and he pulled it out to see what was going on.

There was a text from his friend Laxus, telling him to "hurry his ass up, because his sister wasn't a patient person".

Jellal face-palmed inwardly, he knew he forgotten about something. He had to be ready for when Laxus Dreayer, his best friend if he was being honest, came to get him so they could go and pick up his adoptive sister at the airport.

"Here ya' go, Jelly-boy!"Meredy sang and Jellal chuckled before kissing the top of her head as a way of saying both thanks and goodbye.

Laxus was waiting out front, obviously impatient, as he glared once Jellal jogged to the passengers seat.

"Took you long enough, boy blue." Laxus snorted. Jellal rolled his eyes and the duo began their hour long drive to meet up with the girl.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Laxus!" The tall blonde mans head snaped into the direction in which he had heard his name. There, about half a foot away, stood his scarlet haired little sister.

"Hey Erz, long time no see. How's university treating you?" Laxus raised an eye brow. The three of them were the same age, but Erza had been accepted to a college in Rosemary, a five hour flight away from Magnolia.

"It's been great. I see you've made a new friend," Here the woman motioned towards Jellal. He had been standing behind Laxus, gawking at the beautiful girl. She was tall, busty, curvy, and had long scarlet hair; but what Jellal like the most about her was her eyes. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, and they held a unique balance of tenderness and seriousness.

"Hello, I'm Jellal Fernandes. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand out for her to shake, and she did so with a smile. When their hands touched it seemed like Jellal's day was finally looking up. The spark there was evident to the both of them.

"Erza Scarlet, the pleasures all mine. Oh, and I like your watch. I'm a fan of Plue, too." With alarm, Jellal looked down only too see Meredy had given him her favorite watch. It was limited edition, and of Plue, a popular cartoon character who she adored. His face grew as dark as Erza Scarlet's hair.

"It's limited edition, isn't it Jelly-boy?" Laxus barked out inbetween laughter. He had noticed the watch about twenty minutes ago, and had decided to wait and see how long it would take for Jellal to notice.

As Jellal slowly died of mortification Erza giggled cutely. She decided that maybe coming home more often would be in her favor if she got to see this rather awkward cutie.

"It's my sisters, I swear!" But all of Jellal's protests were drowned out by the loud laughter of Laxus and the random conversations of people passing by.

Poor Jellal decided that maybe, just maybe, his day had been doomed from the start.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next up is the sad one, and hopefully it'll be up before Sunday! **

_**If you have time, please leave a review! (:**_


End file.
